High-powered electrical devices at least occasionally require portable operation. This means that the devices must be able to be used off battery power. Such high-powered electrical devices include those used in pulsed power systems, which may find applicability in both military and non-military scenarios. The high voltage needed to power the electrical devices means that battery packs which power such electrical devices must themselves be able to provide high voltage. Such high-voltage battery packs are inherently dangerous, however. Incorrect installation or assembly of the battery packs, or defective battery packs, can potentially severely injure or even kill personnel. For these and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.